En sus Manos
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kaoru es una estudiante de diecisiete años que tiene problemas en el tren subterráneo. La ayuda llega de la forma más inesperada. [Kenshin Kaoru]
**Declaración:** Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, pero escribo historias sobre ellos con fines de entretención.

 **En sus Manos**

por

 _ **Blankaoru**_

Acto único

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Lamentando su suerte, Kaoru llegó corriendo hasta el tren subterráneo. Tenía un examen y no podía fallar, sobre todo porque era a primera hora. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a clases y eso significaba meterse al primer vagón que pudiera y como pudiera.

El andén estaba atestado y abrazando su mochila para no molestar a nadie, fue prácticamente llevada por la marea humana hacia el interior del carro. Daba pasos cortos para no tropezarse, sintiendo que ella misma empujaba a alguien y que era empujada a su vez. Al cerrarse las puertas iba sin ningún espacio hacia donde caer y el tren se puso en marcha.

A mitad de camino el vagón se vació un poco y ella se tomó de una agarradera para mantener el equilibrio en la curva que venía. Con la otra mano sosteniendo la mochila, quedó indefensa ante quien bajo su falda manoseó la parte de atrás de sus muslos y glúteos, amparado por las personas que los rodeaban ajenos a su acción. Kaoru bajó la mirada y apretó la correa de su mochila, aguantando estoica el manoseo que afortunadamente terminó al llegar el tren a la estación siguiente, sin embargo la vergüenza, impotencia, rabia y humillación la acompañaron todo el resto de la jornada. A duras penas respondió su examen.

Su madre, a quien alguna vez confidenció estos ataques, la previno mucho de hacer algo. "Puede ser peor", le había dicho, anticipando que pudiera ser golpeada si es que hacía algún escándalo y nadie la ayudaría. Kaoru, muchacha idealista de diecisiete años no creyó tal cosa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que cuando alguien reparaba en algún abuso hacia ella, desviaba la mirada y fingía que no la había visto.

A poco menos de un mes de terminar el instituto, la muchacha podía decir que le había pasado de todo, tal como al resto de sus compañeras que llegaban de diferentes formas a la escuela: Había sido manoseada, le habían tomado fotos bajo la falda, a veces un hombre se le ponía detrás sólo para presionar su zona pélvica contra ella para que sintiera su erección. Tuvo una compañera que había sido penetrada por un dedo y por eso la mayoría de ellas llevaba calzas bajo la falda del uniforme. Cierto que no sucedía todos los días, pero no dejaba de pasar cada tanto tiempo.

El abuso contra las mujeres le parecía asqueroso, el tener que quedarse callada le resultaba violentamente opresivo pero tampoco se atrevía a armar un escándalo en un vagón siempre silencioso donde la mayoría miraba hacia abajo. Su asco creció al saber de hombres que pagaban por meterse a un vagón simulado en algún prostíbulo, con una "colegiala" a la que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Kaoru no quería pensar en eso, sólo quería llegar a la edad de su tía quien decía que ya no era acosada desde que era adulta, que tenía la fortuna de moverse con esa libertad que ella anhelaba. Kaoru soñaba, en términos de objeto sexual, ser invisible para los otros.

Al terminar la jornada escolar consideró la posibilidad de irse caminando a su casa, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y se había demorado cerca de hora y media con el consabido regaño por llegar tarde. Desmoralizada, se subió al vagón del subterráneo sin mirar a nadie, sólo el piso. Se sentía violentada aún y ni siquiera podía expresar estas emociones en público, porque con el tiempo había aprendido que ante esas situaciones, de nada le servía llorar. Al menos se alegró de que con un poco de suerte, su hermano menor no tuviera que pasar por esas situaciones.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Se levantó temprano a conciencia, se puso su ropa y partió a la escuela. La marea humana la arrastró al interior del tren como siempre, pero al ser más temprano no había tanta gente como el día anterior aunque si, era harta. Con desazón notó que no podía acceder al resguardo de alguna pared, de modo que no tenía control de quien quedaba atrás de ella. Se resignó entonces a su suerte y esperó que nadie quisiera agredirla. Percibió entonces una mano levantar el ruedo de su falda y empezó a temblar.

En eso escuchó unos murmullos tras ella y de pronto hubo movimiento y sintió que se cambiaba la persona que estaba a su espalda. Respiró hondo, apretó los dientes y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que sería un viaje tranquilo, tal vez había una mujer atrás. Se tomó de la manija sobre su cabeza y aliviada, siguió con la vista gacha hasta que, dos estaciones más allá, motivada por un aroma a colonia que le gustó se atrevió a levantar un poco la mirada y luego otro poco y entonces lo notó.

En la manija junto a la suya había una mano. No era muy grande, pero en la angulosa base de su pulgar pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre. Esa mano tenía un reloj en su muñeca, de esos metálicos, de gruesa correa, un puño blanco de camisa y al parecer una chaqueta. Cayó en cuenta que era un hombre quien iba a su espalda y justo al llegar a la estación la mano se soltó y él hombre se fue antes de que ella pudiera ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, de pronto sonrió. Llegaría indemne a clases.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

El fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad. Kaoru hizo sus tareas, visitó a su abuela y aseó su cuarto. Riñó con su hermano y preparó su uniforme para el día lunes. No había pensado hasta entonces en lo sucedido el vienes porque, fuera de algo que no podía precisar, había llamado su atención, era usual que viajara con personas atrás que no le hacían nada. No todos los ciudadanos eran depravados.

Se dejó llevar por las personas hacia el vagón, escuchando en sus audífonos una canción que había descubierto la tarde anterior. Ya había superado en cierta medida la experiencia desagradable de la semana anterior y sonreía. Con la mochila colgando de un hombro y el reproductor de música en la mano del mismo lado, se afirmó de una manija, descubriendo de reojo que una vez más la manija del lado estaba ocupada por alguien a quien no podía ver porque iba a su espalda.

Miró la mano con cuidado. De hombre, tamaño mediano, mismo reloj.

Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Él iba detrás? ¿Otra vez? Miró en rededor en la medida que pudo y notó que todos iban apretados, unos contra otros, pero ella tenía espacio, al menos para haber pensado que necesitaba agarrarse de algo y jugar con su reproductor. Quien sea que fuera que la acompañaba, no permitía que fuera apretujada. Le pareció algo muy lindo y en su mente algo tremendamente romántico. Le daba mucha vergüenza volverse para mirar quien era y en ese pensar qué hacer, él desapareció nuevamente poco antes de que ella se bajara. Contenta, llegó a la escuela para vivir una buena jornada.

Muy emocionada al día siguiente, se instaló en el vagón, luchando para quedar esta vez delante de alguna ventana. Con la oscuridad del túnel y la luz interior podría ver el reflejo del hombre que se ubicaba tras ella, sin embargo desistió. ¿Y si era feo? Se rió con la idea y por ahí a empujones quedó ubicada junto a una barra de la que se sujetó cuando bajó un poco la aglomeración. Pero entonces... ¡La mano del hombre apareció un poco más arriba de la suya!

Sintió ganas de reir y reprimió sus ganas de mirar a la ventana, en cambio, miró la mano de la que disponía. Al parecer harían muchos viajes juntos y él la cuidaría. No estaba segura de querer saber quién era él, se le ocurrió pensar que si ese hombre quisiera algo con ella, tras protegerla se presentaría. Tal vez lo incomodaría si ella se volteaba... tal vez él se sentiría obligado a hablarle y no querría hacerlo porque podía estar casado. Muchas cosas se le ocurrieron en un corto lapso de tiempo, pero ya que tenía su mano a la vista, la miraría con calma. Esperaba que un día se sujetara de la mano izquierda para ver si tenía anillo... y para esto al día siguiente se valió de una estratagema...

Cuando se subió al vagón, luchó para quedar cerca de la pared de modo que tomó la primera manija que colgaba, girando para obligarlo a usar su mano izquierda si se ponía tras ella. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que su idea había dado resultado, pero lo que definitivamente la alegró fue ver que el dedo anular estaba liso, sin anillos ni marcas. Llegó tan contenta al colegio que todas sus amigas le preguntaron que pasaba. Ella dijo que nada.

Tras mirar varias manos de hombres en internet, se le ocurrió que debía determinar la edad de su nuevo amigo, pero al dia siguiente sea quien fuera no apareció. Se sintió decepcionada, pero se obligó a pensar que tenía mucho que hacer con esto de la finalización de curso y por ahí distrajo sus pensamientos. Regresó cabizbaja porque ese día no había tenido su cuota de ilusión para ser feliz.

La joven no buscaba a su amigo por la tarde, porque a la hora que ella salía el tren iba relativamente desocupado y ella podía aislarse por ahí o hacer grupo con sus amigas. Nunca vio su mano a esa hora y estaba bien, porque quizá era un hombre que salía más tarde de su trabajo.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Kaoru notó la siguiente mañana, que la piel del tipo era relativamente tersa. No se veía sedosa, tampoco arrugada, sin embargo las líneas que parecían formar una malla sobre ella eran un poco más marcadas que las de sus compañeros. Quizá su protector tuviera unos treinta, por ahí. Diecisiete a treinta no le pareció mucha diferencia, entonces decidió agradecer de alguna manera la compañía recibida, porque lo había extrañado.

Cuando la mano se puso junto a la suya, ella movió sus dedos, dejando a la vista un caramelo. No era mucho, pero Kaoru lo movió quedo, con las mejillas ardiéndoles, sin mirarlo. Entonces, al detenerse en una estación y estabilizar su cuerpo tras el freno, la mano cogió la golosina y se marchó, porque le tocaba bajar en ese lugar.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Lo que para sus amigas era algo romántico, para su madre fue una alarma.

-Puede ser un pervertido, un hombre obsesionado contigo.

-Es mi amigo, mamá. En serio.

-Kaoru, hija, escúchame... tú dices que nunca le has visto la cara y no han hablado, pero él sabe quién eres tú. Si siempre te acompaña en el mismo vagón es porque está claro que te busca, quizá hasta te espera y desconocemos sus intenciones. No quiero que vuelvas a aceptar su compañía.-

Pero Kaoru ya tenía sus ideas. Miró fijo a su madre.

-No puedo quejarme, no puedo llorar y si me tocan, tengo que dejarme.- dijo muy seria.- Si este hombre me quiere cuidar yo no se lo voy a impedir y si sólo quiere viajar a mi lado, lo voy a dejar. Y si me sigue... que lo haga porque yo necesito verlo ahí para sentirme segura.-

El lunes Kaoru se fue a la escuela emocionada ante el recuerdo de la aceptación de su dulce. La hora del viaje a la escuela, que siempre le pareció del terror o aburrida, llegó a ser la favorita de su día y demás está decir que no se volvió a quedar dormida. Había decidido guardar en reserva de ahí en adelante lo de su amigo.

Una barrita de chocolate apareció entre los dedos de la mano misteriosa. La sorpresa de Kaoru fue mayúscula y empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza, pero una voz baja cerca de su oido la detuvo.

-No todavía. Sólo espera. Por favor.

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos, pero obedeció. Cogió su chocolate y siguió emocionada su camino. La voz misteriosa había puesto en aumento dramáticamente sus latidos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo color. Cuando él se bajó, junto con otras personas, ella apretó su chocolate contra su corazón.

Por la tarde le tocó movilizarse a casa de una compañera que se había reportado enferma. El tren iba con muy poca gente cuando lo abordó, de modo que pudo sentarse, con un pequeño obsequio descansando sobre sus piernas. Pensaba en su amigo y en su petición de no mirarlo aún. Se volvió a preguntar si el problema es que era poco agraciado y entonces imaginó que lo fuera. ¿A ella le gustaría?

De pronto recordó lo que le dijo su mamá sobre que ese tipo la estaba siguiendo. Bueno, no había nadie sentado junto a ella y de pronto se sintió muy sola. Le hubiera gustado que la siguiera en ese momento y se sentara a su lado. Al frente suyo, un pasajero iba sentado leyendo. No podía ver bien su cara, pero de pronto reparó en sus manos y su corazón empezó a golpetear cuando notó el reloj metálico. Sin embargo en el dedo anular llevaba anillo y cuando el hombre cerró el libro y se bajó pasando junto a ella, supo que no era su amigo porque no lo sintió como lo sentía a él.

Su amigo solía irradiar un calor especial que ella percibía en la espalda. Un calor que no era abrasador ni incómodo. Un agradable calor.

Durante la semana se las ingenió para intercambiar cosas pequeñas con su amigo, como algunas golosinas e incluso su reproductor de música para que él escuchara su canción, la única que había dejado en el aparato. De vuelta obtenía pequeñas cosas, caramelos o chocolates y el reproductor de música con una canción añadida por él que sin ser especialmente romántica, le encantó. Reconoció el grupo, One ok Rock.

Cuando le tocaba volver de la escuela, solía mirar las manos de los hombres que iban cerca de ella. El modelo de reloj de la correa metálica era relativamente común y claro, el traje terno era lo más usado para ir a trabajar. Ella estaba segura de que podría reconocer la mano misteriosa en cualquier parte, pero debía esperar paciente el día en que el le dijera que se podía voltear.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

La última semana de clases resultó especialmente agotadora. Hubo muchas actividades destinadas a las celebraciones para el grupo curso, como la despedida de parte de los niveles inferiores. Fue un poco triste despedirse de sus amigas y es que, si Kaoru viajaba de lejos era porque el año anterior se había cambiado de casa y había insistido a sus padres que la dejaran en ese instituto para seguir con ellas. Su tiempo juntas se había terminado, pero siempre atesoraría en su corazón los recuerdos de esa etapa. Así fue que el último día de clases se fue más tarde a casa.

Cuando abordó el tren, se preguntó si extrañaría el uniforme. Tantos años renegando de la ropa seriada y ahora quería usarla un poco más. Se sentía sensible y no quería ver a nadie, asi que se paró delante de la puerta del otro lado del carro, mirando a través de su ventana las luces del túnel pasar.

El tren se detuvo y al abrirse las puertas, lo sintió.

No pudo evitarlo, incluso su postura corporal cambió. Enderezó la espalda y miró hacia los lados, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire aunque lo que le sobraba era espacio. Al reparar en el vagón, iban prácticamente solos. Dos personas iban en el otro extremo y su amigo se mantuvo cerca, pero no tanto como otras veces. Sin embargo, ella podía sentirlo.

-Este... este fue mi último día de clases...- le dijo ella nerviosa, obligándose a mirar el piso.- El lunes no regresaré por aquí. No sé si el próximo semestre use esta ruta... no sé...

Sentía que se desmayaría. Ella quería seguir las reglas para no enfadarlo pero quería saber si podrían seguir siendo amigos de alguna forma. Entonces, unos zapatos negros, muy bien lustrados, aparecieron en su campo visual.

-Te quería d...dar las gracias... por ser mi amigo de viaje.- terminó con un hilo de voz.

El tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Las dos personas del fondo se bajaron y nadie subió. Kaoru no tenía cómo saberlo.

-Y yo te doy las gracias a tí por ser como una amiga de viaje.-dijo una voz grave que erizó su piel.

-¿Amiga yo? Pero si yo no he...-

Fue instintivo, no pudo detenerse cuando al hablarle, levantó la mirada. Se quedó clavada en su rostro, en sus ojos de un color que no podía precisar. Asustada con lo que sintió, bajó la cara apresuradamente, con la respiración agitada.

-Lo... lo... sie...-

Pero la imagen de su cabello rojizo y su sonrisa ya estaban grabadas a fuego, al punto que olvidó lo de su último día de clases o lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin.- dijo su amigo extendiéndole la mano y ella la estrechó a pesar de no ser un saludo usual. Pronto las sensaciones que la embargaron la confundieron. No quería soltarlo y él no aflojó su agarre. Miró la forma en que la mano masculina tomaba la suya, las sutiles diferencias en sus formas, percibió su calor, la forma en que su palma se cerraba sobre la suya y se amoldaba perfectamente a la de ella.

Lo soltó lentamente pero antes de romper el contacto, entrelazó sus dedos en los de él. Ella no solía ser así, nunca antes se había atrevido tanto con un hombre. Al menos Kenshin no parecía molesto y por eso, nerviosa, ella levantó la mirada. Miró su cara mientras se presentaba.

-Kamiya... Kaoru. Es un placer conocerte, Himura Kenshin.

Feliz, ¡notó que él le sonreía! Qué guapo le pareció a pesar de una cicatriz en su cara. De pronto le pareció que él también estaba un poco ansioso, pero no la soltaba. ¿Habrá tenido las mismas sensaciones que ella? ¿La habrá encontrado bonita?

-Entonces hoy fue tu último día de clases. ¿Quieres contarme?- dijo casi con ternura.

Si era un acosador o estaba obsesionado con ella, a Kaoru no podía importarle menos. Tal vez porque como otra de sus tías le dijo una vez, a veces incluso una persona muy joven puede darse cuenta de que tiene frente a sus ojos al amor de su vida. Se sentaron uno junto al otro y charlaron, recordando sus dulces y sus canciones. Se bajaron del tren en la misma estación y se sentaron por ahí, sin dejar de ponerse al día. Él no tenía treinta, como ella pensaba, pero veintiocho andaba bastante cerca. Se especializaba en seguridad informática y trabajaba para la policía.

Dos horas parecieron minutos, asi que la acompañó hasta su casa. Un mes después, cuando eran novios, él le confidenciaría que hacía dos meses ella le había llamado la atención y él se las ingeniaba para esperarla y quedar en el mismo carro. Pero un día él había notado que algo le había sucedido y ella había salido muy afectada.

-Tú siempre me inspirabas con tu sonrisa y eso me bastaba para que me fuera bien en el trabajo. Entonces decidí que si estaba en mis manos protegerte, lo haría. Quería que viajaras tranquila, me sentía bien con eso y supe que te gustaba.-

Kaoru pensó que eso era muy lindo.

-¿Cómo podías saber eso?- preguntó riendo.- No nos veíamos la cara.-

-Me regalaste un caramelo, aceptaste mi chocolate. Me sentí muy feliz esos días y supe sin verte que estabas contenta conmigo. Por eso no quería que vieras mi cara aún. No quería romper eso que encontré contigo. Incluso un hombre como yo necesita un poco de... de magia o emoción en su día.

-Tú llenaste mis mañanas de eso.- rió Kaoru.- Nunca antes viví algo así. Tal vez nos pertenecemos.- dijo a la ligera, recordando lo que sintió cuando tomó su mano.

Kenshin la miró sin decir más y sonrió enigmáticamente mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Iban a una cena en casa de los padres de Kenshin, de pie uno junto al otro. Estaban tomados de las manijas y Kaoru no podía dejar de recordar sus vivencias ahí Acercó su mano a la de Kenshin y sin mirarlo, le hizo cariño con el meñique. Él rió.

Ella amaba escucharlo reír.

Entonces Kenshin movió su mano hacia la de ella, para acariciarla con el pulgar. Nadie en el vagón les prestaba atención y bien podía decirse que iban en su propio mundo.

Él se soltó cuando el tren se detuvo en una estación y volvió a asirse cuando se puso en movimiento. Le estaba haciendo cariños con el pulgar nuevamente y al extender el dedo índice, Kaoru pudo notar con un gemido ahogado, la forma en que brillaba el anillo puesto ahí.

No supo qué decir y no porque no quisiera. Si la pedida de mano era con estilo, ella no podía romper el momento con un "acepto". Nadie antes se dio cuenta de que se enamoraba de alguien sin conocerlo y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella ahora aceptaría entregarle su cuerpo y alma, porque esto era algo sólo entre ellos. Extendió la mano derecha mientras Kenshin la sujetaba de la cintura y permitió que él deslizara el anillo. Le quedó tan perfecto que pensó que él conocía mejor que ella su mano.

Contento por la respuesta, Kenshin le hizo espacio en su manija y se fueron tomados de la misma.

O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-O

Fin "En sus Manos"

Marzo 4, 2016.

Notas de Autora.

Hola!

Para variar, un one-shot de esos ambientados en la época actual. Está basado muy abiertamente en una experiencia personal y siempre pensé que si lo contaba, Kenshin debía ser el dueño de esa mano. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no hay beso ni sexo, pero me gusta como quedó.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Fue lindo hacerla. Ahora me dedicaré al capítulo 4 de La Protegida porque como ya le agarré el vuelo, hay que aprovechar.

Cariñitos a todas, pásenlo bien este fin de semana.

Blankaoru.


End file.
